ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol system
of four planets of the Sol system]] The Sol system (also known as the Terran system or as The Solar System) was a star system in Sector 001 (or Sol sector) of the Alpha Quadrant. It consisted of a primary, named Sol, and nine planets. The third planet, Earth, was the homeworld of the Humans who also colonized Earth's only natural satellite, Luna, and other planets of the system, e.g., Venus, Mars, and the moons of Jupiter and Saturn. Other planets in the system were , Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. The Sol System also contained an asteroid belt between the orbits of Mars and Jupiter. ( ; , ; ; ) Location The coordinates of Jupiter within the Sol system were 23.17.46.11. ( ) The location of the Sol system in the Milky Way Galaxy was depicted on a Federation star chart in 2293. This system was located near Tau Ceti, Alpha Centauri, and Sirius. ( , ) The location of the Sol system was also seen in a viewscreen chart displayed by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) library computer|USS Enterprise-D library computer]]. ( ) File:The Explored Galaxy.jpg|The location of Sol on "The Explored Galaxy" wall chart File:Spaceflight Chronology starchart 1.jpg|The location of Sol in a star chart File:Earth solar system, The changeling.jpg|''Chart 14A: The Sol system'': The outer and inner systems. File:Sol system, The Cage.jpg|The Sol system. Inner system. History The Sol system formed approximately 4 billion years ago. Approximately three and a half billion years ago, life began on Earth. ( ) A graphic depicting the Sol system was displayed in the office where Rain Robinson worked, at the Griffith Observatory in California in 1996. The same graphic was displayed in Deep Space 9's classroom in 2370. ( ; ) Deep Space 9's classroom featured a painting of four planets of the Sol system including Earth and Saturn earlier. ( ) In 2254, the inner system of Sol was depicted on a map. This map was scanned by the Talosians. ( ) Three years later, Captain James T. Kirk requested that Spock bring up Chart 14A for Nomad to scan. Chart 14A was a map of the Sol system. ( ) In 2371, a microscopic singularity passed through the system and exploded. ( ) The Borg maintained a transwarp conduit with an aperture less than a light year away from Earth. The conduit was collapsed by the USS Voyager in 2378. ( ) In an alternate timeline, all major inhabited planets and colonies in the Sol system were destroyed by the Xindi weapon. This ended when the crew sacrificed themselves to change the future by erasing interspatial parasites from Jonathan Archer, allowing him to remain in command and find and destroy the weapon. ( ) In another alternate timeline, the entire Sol system was destroyed in a temporal explosion when Henry Starling took the timeship ''Aeon from the 20th century to the 29th century without properly calibrating the temporal matrix. This event nearly happened but was stopped when Captain Janeway manually fired a photon torpedo from at the Aeon as it entered the temporal rift, destroying it and killing Starling.'' ( ) System *Sol (primary star) ** (planet) **Venus (planet) **Earth (planet) ***Luna (The Moon; moon) ***''see objects in Earth orbit for more.'' ** (comet; crashed into Mars 2155) **Mars (planet) ***Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards (orbiting drydocks) **Asteroid Belt **Jupiter (planet) ***Jupiter Outpost 92 ***Jupiter Station (space station) ***Moons of Jupiter (moons) ****Io (moon) ****Ganymede (moon) **Saturn (planet) ***Mimas (moon) ***Rhea (moon) ***Titan (moon) **Uranus (planet) **Neptune (planet) ***Triton (moon) **Halley's Comet (comet) **Pluto (planet) Appendices Background information The chart naming stars within 20 light years of Sol was drawn by Rick Sternbach for the Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology in the late 1970s. Found on page 77, this chart showed Earth commercial and exploration routes after the use of warp drive began. According to Star Trek: Star Charts (Pg. 19), although the Sol system is located in the exact corner of the sector and was thus divided equally among all eight sectors, it is considered to be in Sector 001 for purposes of celestial navigation. Similarity, while the Sol system is divided equally between the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, it is considered to be part of the Alpha Quadrant. According to The Worlds of the Federation, there was a tenth planet beyond Pluto. Apocrypha The real-world debate on the status of Pluto as a planet was referenced in the novel Before Dishonor. External links * * cs:Sluneční soustava de:Sol-System es:Sistema Solar fr:Système de Sol it:Sistema Sol ja:太陽系 nl:Sol systeem ru:Солнечная система Category:Star systems